


Don’t want to go home

by listentothecries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Derek surfer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Theo Raeken, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Jealous Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken Fluff, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo surfer, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: [AU SUMMER || Theo x Liam]Liam, Stiles and Scott are on summer vacation.Theo and Derek are surfers on the beach and Liam hates Theo ... but who knows? maybe it won't last.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.  
> They’re all human.  
> Theo and Derek are surfers.  
> Liam, Scott and Liam are best friends.  
> ♡

Summer vacation can finally begin for Liam, Scott and Stiles. Like every summer, our three friends are really looking forward to be together. Spending time in their favorite vacation club and have relax summer for the upcoming exams for Liam, the only student of the trio. Scott and Stiles are older than Liam. Scott works in a veterinary clinic and Stiles is still looking for a job with the FBI. 

Stiles parks the Jeep car in front of alley B that reception had assigned him, with the keys to the bungalow in his hand, before going out the vehicle, sightings some.

"Hey .. why don't we have the same one as last year?" Scott asks.

"I warned that the first one to ask me that question—"

"Stiles booked the one with the hot tub and sauna remember Scott?." 

Liam sighs before opening the trunk to set up these things. Stiles thanks him with a smile, as he retrieves the pack of beer from the side of the passenger seat and hands one to Scott. 

"My favorite moment of the day!" Scott bangs his bottle against Stiles'.

"Well not mine. Are you going to help me out or not?" Liam asks, carrying the bags at arm's length.  
Scott and Stiles giggled before setting up their cabin stuff. The space is so big and bright. The bungalow has three bedrooms, a bathroom with sauna, a kitchen and a living area. Liam swept the room, a smile on his face. Everything is perfect and as usual. Already two years that the three best friends spend their summer in this vacation club. Liam was 18 when he first came here. It's always better than he remembered it and that's what he always says, as Stiles points out.

The boys are setting their stuff either side when they receiving a visit from an employee who knocked on the glass door. 

“Hello, I'm a club employee as you can see.” Sure enough, he shook his badge.

"I wanted to say welcome and suggest some activities"  
Stiles grabbed the brochures without taking his eyes off the club employee. "Thanks ... hm the new one."

"Actually it's Derek, and yes it is my first year." The employee nods.

"thank you very much Derek." Stiles looks at him, smiling. Scott can already guess that Stiles has found his summer occupation. 

"Wakeboarding? It's new, isn't it?" Liam swallowed as he set his eyes on the ad. He didn't have good memories of jet skiing a year ago.

"Yes, this is new. My colleague and I can't wait to try. If you have any questions, I'm at the surf stand where every registrations for the nautical activities are being done. Ill be there. See you soon. "

Derek leaves, and Stiles settle down on the couch with his heart celebrating. 

"Guys! We need to find some activity and quickly."

"We'll go sign up for wakeboarding but not sure... do you really want to spend your vacation around a guy?" Scott asks him. This time it's for sure, he's never wrong.

"I never talked about that! Although .. maybe I would like it." Stiles shrugs, a smile on his face.

"No no, it will be without me because I am not doing any activity this year." Liam looks at these two best friends.

"The opposite would have surprised us."

"I'll just watch you."

Stiles looks at Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"This thing with Troy again?" Scott asks.

"Hm .. Yeah .. I think Troy really broke his heart."

"No one broke my heart. I'm not comfortable with the activities on offer but regardless, I wouldn't do any activities in the water and you knew that."

"Yes, that's why we will have fun without a killjoy like you, and you will be all alone on your deckchair re-reading your lessons." Stiles sighs.

"Seriously? Who brings these class book during summer break?" Scott looks up, mocking the younger one.

"I have an important exam in September...and by the way his name is Theo. Not Troy."

"You should relax. We might sign up for Yoga eventually." Scott chuckled as Liam rolled his eyes, tired of their nonsense.

"Whatever I don’t want you complain if my Instagram is full of pictures of Scott and not you." Stiles says while taking a selfie with his friend. 

That’s a wrap.

"It's official, I hate both you."

x

After packing their things, and settling in, Stiles decides to grab food on the beach and order a burger as usual.

"I don't want to leave."

"We've only just arrived, why are you already thinking about leaving?" Scott looked up, ketchup tub in his hands, dumbfounded.

Liam watches Stiles with a curious look. "I like to be here. With you. Both of you. My bro. My family. That's the only thing that matters."

"Just tell us...What do you want from us?" Liam asks.

Stiles opens his eyes, falsely offended by the younger's words.

"Is it about the stand surf... or the owner of the stand?"

Scott and Liam look at each other for a few minutes.

"I really want to try surfing!"

"What? But...You barely stand up, so why would you want to surf?"

"Derek seems nice and why not make some friends"

"Oh come on Liam, let him surf because I don't wanna hear him complain for 3 weeks!"

Liam puts his fork down, and sinks back into his chair. "Okay ... okay. Are we here to have fun or are we?"

The three friends look at each other, laughing. Summer will be incredible. Hopefully. 

x

Stiles waited impatiently in the surf shop leaning into the counter with Scott, who was having fun rolling the shark tooth key ring display. Derek is chatting with clients but when he sees Stiles, Stiles waves to him.

“Hey boys! What's up?”

"Hi Derek, we wanted to know if you could sign my name up for surf activity?" Stiles asks, kindly.

The employee wears a delighted smile on his face. "Of course. You’re lucky, tomorrow is available for the first adult session. Theo, my colleague is teaching with the child session thats mean I will be your coach."

Stiles wasted no time signing the paper. "Even better!"

Liam watched his friends in the distance, behind his sunglasses, stretched out on his lounge chair, basking in the sun. He loved this little corner of paradise. Nothing mattered around him anymore. The sound of chained waves, birds, and children in the water. It was so relaxing. Liam watched the waves rolling along the ground when a shadow passed over his head.

"Well !! I knew it was you. I'll end up believing that you always come here for one good reason...me."

Liam jumps and looks up to find a blond head. This idiot. Again. He almost forgot about him.

"Theo? Are you watching me now?" He responds coldly looks up at him.

"It's kind of my job." That voice annoys him, and there's nothing new about it.

"Obviously." Liam says.

"Are you leaving already? It’s been a while. What's up?" Theo laughs.

"Yes, I don't want to talk with you. You're still stupid as last time so no need to know more about you. No thank you."

"Stop! Come on. How many times will I apologize to you?"

"Well, let me gues...try again!?" 

"And why? For your personal pleasure. I have other things to do than waste my time with you."

"So go away, and leave me alone for god sake."

Liam heads home as Theo rolls his eyes. Liam still hates Theo for a reason, and that’s never changed. He still a jerk. Only Theo body seems to change a bit. Theo gain more muscle, probably because of his job. Also, his hair seems a little shorter... not that Liam had time to noticed those details in that short moment but yeah, he did.


	2. Walking Away

The next days, Stiles is really excited to start his first surf lesson with his new favorite teacher. Plus, Derek is really cool and very talented, they laugh a lot more than Stiles progresses with his surf lessons. Sometimes Stiles falls into the Sea, and lets himself be rescued by his teacher.

"I can’t believe it. Stiles is such a poor surfer." Scott digs his hands into the sand and shakes them against each other.

“He's totally ridiculous…” Liam smiles, and watches his friend crash into the sand, laughing out loud.

Scott nodded, he could not but agree. He rested his elbows against the towel, and lay down enjoying the good weather, a background of music in his ears. It was a beautiful day.

"Shall we go swimming?"

"Hm, why not?"

Liam takes off his things and then his t-shirt, letting the sun let the sun heat his skin.

A little further, Theo looked at their direction without taking his eyes off Liam.

"Can we avoid Stiles scalping the back of our neck with his board." Scott grabs Liam’s arm, before sprinting through the waves.

"Sure" Liam laughs, as he followed him.

When Derek and Stiles were done, Theo joined them, and tucked the surf board against the wall. Stiles grabbed his sports bag over his shoulder. It was a fantastic day.

"So, will we meet again for the next session?" Derek asks, running a hand through that wet hair.

"My pleasure, I had a great time!"

"Good, because that's all I wanted to know."

Stiles nods, looking at his phone, a smile on his face. Theo looks at the two flirting, and rolls his eyes.

"Stiles?"

Stiles looks up to Derek.

"Theo and I will be out tonight for a drink at the bar. Would you like to come with us with your friend?"

A big smile forms on Stiles face. "Yes! See you there."

"See you there!"

Three days at the campsite, and he was already on a date with Derek. When Stiles left Derek with his next client, he rushed to let his best friends know about their change of plans for tonight.

"I didn’t know we were supposed to be out tonight?" Theo chuckles, smiling to Derek.

"Well... now you know, you will thank me later!"

"And why that?"

"I mean Liam will be there!" Derek said as he gave him a wink.

x

That night, the music was in full swing in the club. The crowd in a trance to the beat of the music as Stiles clinking his second drink against Derek's. Among them, Scott was there, as well as Theo, all four around a table.

Liam spend the start of the evening chatting with a guy he had just met at the beach a few hours earlier. He finally sat down at the table next to Scott.

"Well, keep going and Stiles probably won't be the only one in a relationship tonight!"

Liam's cheeks turn red. "Are you drunk?"

"Could be" Answer Scott.

Liam fixed his gaze on Theo's now. He only followed Scott and Stiles but they didn’t mentionned that the surfer would be there too. Liam promised to ignore him for Stiles, but it was not that easy to say. Stiles seemed very excited, talking about a date with Derek. Liam didn't want to ruin his moment even if technically, they were all invited.

Liam noticed Theo being quiet for a while, sometimes staring at him, then his phone, or chewing on the straw of his glass, clearly annoying.

"So who’s that guy?" Scott asks.

"We just chatted." Liam responds embarrassed to speak in front of Theo.

"Is that all? This guy is staring at you every minutes!"

A bit amused, Liam held up his hand that held a small piece of paper between the tips of his fingers. "Maybe he gave me something.."

"Liam, you impress me!" Scott patted Liam’s shoulder.

“You better watch out Dunbar! " Theo looks at Liam put the slip of paper of the strangers number on it in his jean pocket.

"What’s wrong with you?" Liam frowns. How dare he?.

"Friend's advice." Theo raises his hands safely to show his kindness.

"You and me are not friends, you should know that."

Scott sighed roughly. "It would be cool to know what the hell was going on between you, right?"

"Alright then." Theo crossed his arms. "I’m  
not your friend"

"I don't see why you mind my business. Just because you're here, surrounded by my friends, doesn't mean you are one of them."

"Im trying to be nice." Theo honestly said.

"Well thank you but no thank you!"

Theo rolls his eyes, drinks a sip of his beer.

“Why It seems like you two slept together and no one called back!" Scott let out.

Scott's words made Liam crazy. A feeling of anger washed over him. As for Theo, a fit of cough prevented him from breathing, before laughing out loud. Another reason for Liam to be angry.

“Scott, I think you've had enough drinks tonight you're getting pathetic.” Liam frowns at Scott and put his beer down.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we never slept together. Liam hates me for reasons I really don't know!"

Scott chuckled into his glass of beer. "Damn!"

"Really? Did you forgot about it?"

Liam ignores Scott whispering. “Now it’s getting interesting“

"Nope of course not." Theo looks at Liam. "But you should move on."

"Move on? Theo, we had an accident."

Stiles and Derek stopped chatting and dancing, to join the conversation, which was getting interesting.

"Wait? What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about"

"I almost drowned!"

"And? You’re alive. Don’t be like this, we were both drunk!!"

Liam suddendly stops talking and blushed. Theo was right but it shouldn’t end like this. Scott who’s been listening to the two fight from the start look at them. "Is it all about a date gone wrong?!" then Liam's gave him a cold face and Scott lose his smile. "I better get myself another drink."

Stiles shook his head. "Is that true Liam? Why you didn’t tell us earlier?"

"Because... It was traumatic and kinda humiliating memories. "

"It happened last year. Liam and I were on the beach—" Theo starts.

"It was not a date." Liam cut him off.

"Yeah.. whatever. We had an accident with the jet-ski. Liam and I fell into the sea because of my fault."

"It happens when you’re showing off"

"It’s all good guys, i’m glad you both safe. You should take a drink and celebrate summer break right now." Scott wraps an arms around Liam shoulder.

"I’m tired, I’ll go and see you later."

Liam got up to leave the club and followed suit on the way campsite. Derek looked at him with an empathetic smile. Theo let out a long sigh as Liam already passed the door.

"Shit Theo! Lucky you haven't been fired after that." Derek turns at his friend.

"Oh I know but to be honest with you, I was glad to see Liam didn’t get hurt or worst."

x

On the way, Liam remember how much he hated Theo's behavior from the day of that incident on the beach, even if their relationship didn’t started that way at first. It all started with a flirt between them, they'd even texted each other for while but Theo stupidly ruin it to impress Liam. There always been this chemistry between them, neither Liam nor Theo could doubt. Pretty sure there might have been more if the two had let their pride out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first of all sorry English isn’t my language so I tried my best like always! Second, it was supposed to be a one shot but I really want to do a little fanfic lol. 
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy. Sorry for mistake or whatever. x


End file.
